The One
by Akuma Kawashima
Summary: "My life isn't exactly what you call 'perfect.' However I didn't know life would lead me to an alternate world where elves and humans are at war with each other. Oh well. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" Takes place during The Stonekeeper's Curse and onwards.
1. The Start of a New Adventure

**A/N: AW MAN! HOW COME AMULET DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF STORIES! IT'S A GOOD COMIC! OH WELL, I GUESS I'LL HELP CONTRIBUTE! I'M SORRY IF I GET SOME THINGS WRONG. IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I READ THE WHOLE SERIES. SO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND ASK QUESTIONS! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was two years ago when David Hayes died in that tragic car accident. The rest of the Hayes suffered greatly. Unable to financially support her children, Karen Hayes moved her family to a house in Norlen. When 16-year-old Sera Carter, childhood friend to Emily and Navin, found out she was shocked.

"Huh?! You guys are moving?!" Sera nearly dropped her phone.

"Yeah," Emily said into the phone.

"But why?"

"We can't afford to live in the city anymore."

"And you're just now mentioning this?"

Silence. "Mom didn't want to inconvenience anyone."

Sera sighed. "So when are you guys moving?"

"Today."

"WHAT?!"

In the background Sera heard Navin say "Tell Sera I said hi!"

"Navin says hi," Emily states.

"Yeah, I heard. Why so soon, Em?" Sera asks.

"..."

"Emily..."

"I'll see you later, Sera. Bye."

Sera pocketed her phone and sighed. Ever since her father died, Emily's personality did a total 180. She was an adventurous little kid, now she's more reserved and rarely smiles. Much to Sera and Navin's dismay.

It's not like Sera doesn't understand what they are going through. She's lost both of her parents at a young age and now lives with her alcoholic aunt. So yeah, Sera knows a thing or two about loss.

However, she still maintains her out-going and bubbly personality. Watching Emily drown in sorrow though, is killing her. And now they're moving away, with no one to support them.

Suddenly, Sera had an idea.

_'I'm sure they won't mind a little surprise visit from their bestest friend in the world!' _she thought.

* * *

The next day the drive took several hours until Sera arrived at Silas' old house.

*knock knock*

No answer.

"He-llo?" Sera called out.

_'Their car is still here..'_

Sera circled around the large house when she found a window open. _'It's not breaking and entering, just entering.'_

"Yo! Emily? Navin? Mrs. Hayes? Anyone?" She puffed a strand of her black locks from her face while her forest green eyes searched the rooms.

Not upstairs...

...or the kitchen...

...or the backyard...

...or anywhere!

_'The last place to check is the basement.'_

The stairs creaked under her weight as she crept down. "Um, hello~?"

Still nothing. In the corner of her eye, Sera noticed another door. Inside was another stairwell.

"Jeez, how many stairs does this house have?" she mumbled. After a few more moments of walking, she saw an opening.

"HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!"

Sera stood amazed at the world in front of her. _'It's like freaking Narnia, well, minus the wardrobe.'_

Mythical creatures were everywhere and the wildlife was exotic and surreal. She walked around for a bit before reality hit her.

If she found this place...

...then the Hayes must have too.

Panic settled in and Sera took off in a random direction. It seemed like she ran for hours (she only ran for 5 minutes) when Sera came across a dirt road. A couple hundred feet ahead of her was a person.

"Hey! Excuse me!" she yelled.

The person turned around to show a small elderly woman. She smiled softly as Sera jogged up to her.

"What can I do for you?" the elder woman inquired.

"Um, have you seen two kids and a woman around by any chance?"

The woman frowned a little. "I'm afraid not, my dear."

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath, "Do you know where the nearest town or gas station or something?"

"The nearest town is Kanalis."

"Kansas?"

"Kanalis, my dear," the woman chuckled.

"Oh...and that is where?"

"Windsor."

"Oh...and Windsor is where?"

"Child, you are in the land of Alledia."

Sera nodded slowly, taking in everything. _'Yeah, defiantly in another world.'_

"I'm going there myself. If you would like you could accompany me," the woman suggested.

The teenage girl beamed. "Oh, thank you miss-"

"Annette," the woman smiled.

"Thank you Miss Annette! My name is Sera by the way."

"A pleasure Sera. Come now! We must be going," Annette said.

_'For an old lady she sure walks fast.'_

Sera matches Annette's pace when she noticed a necklace around Annette. "That's a beautiful necklace," she commented.

Annette looked at the amulet hanging around her neck and sighed. "Yes it's beautiful in design, but also deadly."

Sera raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

She smiled. "Ah, nevermind."

* * *

It was dark now and the two females were sitting comfortably (not) around a small fire.

"You are not from this world, correct?" Annette said suddenly.

"It's that obvious?" asks Sera.

Annette nodded. "What's your purpose for coming to Alledia, if I may ask?"

"I think my friends may have found this world and I just want to make sure they're alright."

"Not to worry you, but these days no one is alright," Annette said gravely.

Sera gave a questioning look and frowned.

"Ever since the Elf King came into power humans and humanoids alike cower in fear. He is a tyrant that rules with an iron fist and he won't hesitate to kill."

Sera shivered.

"Don't fret Sera," Annette gave a reassuring smile, "All evil will eventually succumb to good."

Before responding, she heard voices not to far away. _'More travelers?'_

"Sera, go hide," Annette said in a firm tone.

"Huh? Why?"

"Go. Hide. Now. Whatever you do, do not come out."

Sera knelt behind nearby bushes. She saw a group of elves surround the elder woman; weapons drawn.

"It seems as though you found me," Annette sighed and stood up.

An elf who looked to be in charge commanded, "You've caused us a lot of trouble, old hag! Give up the stone!"

Annette chuckled. "I'm afraid I cannot."

Sera silently gasped as the elf went to strike her with his sword. Suddenly, a green mist shot out from the amulet and send the elf flying.

"You boys are in way over your heads." Annette's eyes glowed the same green dangerously. Two more elves charged but she engulfed both in the green energy and threw them.

_'Damn! She pretty badass for an old lady!'_

One by one each of the elves were defeated. Then without warning, an arrow sailed through the air and pierced Annette's side. Sera stifled a scream. Quickly, the woman located the hidden elf and rendered him unconscious, then collapsed.

"MISS ANNETTE!" Sera jumped out of her hiding place and knelt at her side. " Oh no! Oh no no no no no NO!" She grabbed the arrow but a hand stopped her.

"T-To l-late...for me," Annette gasped as more of the crimson liquid seeped out.

"Don't say that! I can save you!" Sera said, tears escaping her eyes.

"C-Child, p-protect this," she rasped, handing Sera the green amulet, "A-And r-remember...d-don't lose y-your self. N-Now go! Before m-more c-come!"

Sera shook her head. "No! I won't leave you!"

"Foolish girl," Annette smiled. The sound of more footsteps alerted that reinforcements were coming. "G-Go, please. A-As my l-last wish."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." Sera tied the stone around her neck and took off.

Never looking back...

* * *

**P.S. WHO'S READY FOR THE NEW BOOK? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN BOOK 6! **


	2. The Reunion

**A/N: OK EVERYONE! I'M SO PROUD OF THE AMULET FANBASE! WE'RE STARTING TO GET A LITTLE MORE STORIES! KEEP IT UP AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA, FILL FREE TO SHARE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, ASK QUESTIONS, AND FAVORITE! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sera got no sleep last night. She just curled up in a ball and cried.

_Are you just going to sit and cry, Young Master?_

Sera jumped at the voice in her head. "What the hell? Who's there?"

_The Stone. I am the Voice of the Stone._

She looked down to see the amulet slightly glowing. "Eh? You're inside my head?"

_Yes. I can communicate with you through your mind. You can also do so yourself._

_'You mean like telepathy?'_

_Yes._

_'Cool.'_

_You can also get revenge._

_'What do you mean?'_

_My previous Master. That is who you were weeping for. You can avenge her death._

_'How?'_

_Let me take control. With my power, wiping out the whole race of elves will be child's play._

"WHAT?! NO! I'M NOT KILLING ANYONE!" she yelled.

_Then you plan to just sit here and mourn?_

_'No. I'm going to go to Kansas to find my friends.'_

_Kanalis, you mean._

_'Whatever. Are you just going to be a thorn in my side or can you help me get there?'_

_It will be my pleasure, Master._

* * *

Kanalis, the city of waterfalls. Or at least that's what the stone said to Sera when they arrived. What the stone DIDN'T tell her was that is was populated with humans who have contracted a disease that makes them look like animals.

_'Um, question.'_

_You are wondering why the citizens look like that._

_'Yeah, how did you know?'_

_I can read your thoughts._

_'Oh, really? What am I thinking about?'_

_Food._

_'Ok, now that's weird. Anyway, it's going to take FOREVER to find my friends in this city!'_

_I'm sure you'll figure it out, Young Master._

_'Gee, thanks for the support.'_

_Not a problem._

Suddenly, Sera spotted a head full of red hair.

"Emily?"

She walked closer to see it was indeed the young girl.

"**EMILY!**"

The teen tackled the smaller girl in a bone crushing hug. "OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" She then saw Navin and pulled him into the hug.

"S-Sera!? Can't b-breathe!" Emily choked out.

Sera let go of the two children. "Oops, sorry!"

"H-How did you get here?!" Navin asked.

She scratched the back of her head. "The same way you guys got here, I guess. I mean who would have thought that you have a whole other world in your basement!"

"Ahem!"

They all turned to a pink bunny. "Miss Emily," the rabbit asked, "who's this?"

"Oh, um, Miskit this is Sera. She's my friend from...the other world. Sera, meet Miskit, Bottle, and Morrie," Emily explained.

"Aw! What a cute little bunny girl!" Sera cooed.

"I'm a boy!" the rabbit yelled.

"Oh...pffft! Sorry. By the way, where's your mom? I'm sure she wouldn't want you two to be wandering around a big city by yourselves."

The big robot stepped forward with Karen wrapped up in a blanket, breathing through a respirator.

Sera gasped.

"Wha-What happened?"

Navin frowned. "She was poisoned." He and Emily then explained the previous events that had occurred.

"Hey! I have a stone too!" She held up the green amulet.

Emily's eyes widen. "But how?!"

It was Sera's turn to frown. "Someone told me to protect it. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. But first, we need to find a doctor for your mom. So let's go!"

She took off running in a random direction.

"Hey! The doctor is this way!" Miskit called out.

Sera turned around and ran the opposite direction. "Tally-ho!"

* * *

The doctor grimaced. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing at all?" Sera asked.

"I'm afraid so. The only way to cure her is for her to eat the fruit of the Gadoba Trees. To get there you must climb Gondoa Mountain."

"Then we'll go to the mountain," Emily said determinedly.

"You don't understand! No one, not even the elves have came back alive!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"You must be looking for a death wish then. I thought Silas would have taught you better than that," someone said.

A fox-man was sitting lazily on the window seal.

"You," the stonekeeper gasped, "you're not a bounty hunter. Who are you?"

"My name is Leon Redbeard."

"Am I missing something? Besides my sanity?" Sera murmured.

Leon turned his attention to Sera. "I haven't seen you before."

"Considering as how I just got here, I haven't seen you either. What do you want?"

"I'm not looking for any kind of pay," he then turned to Emily, "I only wish that you allow me to accompany you and fight by your side," he explained.

"Hey, my master left me with the duty of protecting Miss Emily from people like you. So get lost!" Miskit declared.

The fox raised an eyebrow. "People like me? Do you have any idea what you're up against?! The elves are probably on their way here as we speak!"

Suddenly the whole building rumbled. An eerie silence followed.

"Guys...what was-"

**BOOM!**

A wall was blown in. People scurried around in fright.

"They found us. We need to leave. NOW!" Leon urged.

"There is an underground railway. We can use that to escape!" the doctor offered.

"Let's go."

Everyone pilled into the trolley.

"Not you two. I need the both of you to stay here."

"We go together! Em and Sera are going with us!" Navin insisted.

"Your sister and her friend are the only ones capable enough to get the Gadoba Fruit," Leon protested.

"He has a point, Navin. Plus I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Emily said.

"Aw c'mon squirt! We'll be back before you know it!"

The teen gave a big smile. "Au revoir!"

They watch the train grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the darkness.

"I'm coming too."

Emily turned around to see Miskit.

"It's too dangerous," Leon argued.

"Too bad. My job is to protect Miss Emily. I'm. Coming," the rabbit proclaimed.

"Fine. Follow me," he sighed.

* * *

The group eventually made it back above ground much to Sera's happiness because the sewers were horrible.

"Ugh! I NEVER want to do that EVER again!" Sera groaned.

"We're not safe yet. The elves are probably searching the streets. We need to stay low," the fox-man noted.

"LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!"

"So much for lying low," Emily remarked.

"Run!"

Four elven soldiers chased after them. They darted in an alleyway before Leon suddenly stopped.

"We won't be able to get away on foot," he jumped wall to wall until he landed on a roof, "so let's go above."

"You must be joking! We can't do that!" Sera exclaimed.

"Yes you can. Use your stones. Concentrate hard."

Emily huffed. "Miskit, get on my back." A pink mist shot out of her stone and enveloped her; allowing her to float upwards.

"Come on Sera!" Emily yelled.

She gulped and concentrated. In a similar manner a green mist lifted Sera up.

"Hey I did it! I accomplished something worthwhile!"

"Excellent! Let's move," Leon said.

Emily and Sera floated from roof to roof staying one step ahead of the elves.

"Guys! We got company!" Miskit yelled.

The elves were now on the roof and close behind.

"Just keep moving!" Leon replied.

As Sera was in midair, an elf lunged itself towards her, causing her to fall.

"SERA!"

"I'm ok!" She landed in a cart full of hay. "Keep going, I'll catch up!"

"But Sera-"

"NOW!"

Emily, Miskit, and Leon reluctantly moved on.

_'Oh fan-freaking-tastic...'_


	3. The Elf Prince

**A/N: REVIEWS OF ANY KIND AR ACCEPTED! ENJOY!**

* * *

There it is.

Gondoa Mountain.

_'Well at least I think it is...'_

Sera spent at least an hour wandering around the outside of Kanalis before her stone decided to be helpful and show her the way.

And by helpful, she means annoying.

_What a pity. If you would have just given me control you could have easily made it to the top of the mountain. But here you are. Slaving away._

_'Are all of the stones as annoying as you?'_

_Think about it, Young Master._

_'Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is a glass of water!'_

The mountain side was now inclining as she walked further up. The forest had trees that towered so high it blocked the sun.

Sera's mind drifted back to when the elves were in pursuit of her, Emily, and Leon.

_'Jeez I can't believe I was actually flying! That was freaking awesome! What else can you do?'_

_Attack blasts, shockwaves, defenses, levitation, anything you want. All you simply need to do is let me have control._

_'Yeah, I think I'll pass. The idea of a voice in my head controling my body doesn't sound too-'_

"Oof!"

Sera tripped over something. She looked down.

Make that someone.

It was an elf. He was young and from the looks of it and probably been knocked out for quite sometime.

Sera grabbed a small stick and started poking him.

_Young Master, I would advise against that._

_'I'm sure you would.'_

_This is the son of the Elf King. He is dangerous and could kill you in an instant._

_'I know, I know. Emily already told me.'_

_So why not kill him first?_

_'Because he has yet to do anything to me.'_

_And your solution is to poke him?_

_'Sounds about right.'_

Sera continued to poke at the unconscious body until he stirred.

"Good morning sleepy head," Sera whispered.

Suddenly a blue mist shot out and encased Sera, lifting her up several feet in the air.

"Hey, whoa, wait! I didn't do anything!" she shrieked.

The elf ignored her protests while sitting up and cradling his head.

"Luger...damn you!" he hissed.

"Hey! You with the face! Could you let me down?"

He glared at her and stood up. "Who are you?"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," she deadpanned.

"Talk. Now."

"Sera Carter. I'm Emily's friend. You know Emily, the girl whose mother you kidnapped!"

He rolled his eyes. "Did she send you to kill me?"

_'What's up with people and killing each other here?'_

_You forget. This world is much different from your own._

_'Yeah I've noticed. Anyway, screw this. You want to help me out of here?'_

A green mist shot out and struck the elf. Once free, Sera took off in a run.

_You should have killed him._

_'I'm not in the mood right now!'_

Sera ducked behind a tree and focused on controlling her rapid breathing. Soon after she heard footsteps pounding against the forest floor.

"Damn it!" she heard the elf curse.

She couldn't help but smirk. She turned her head slightly around the tree. The elf only a few feet away with his back facing her.

_'Now if I can creep away ever so quietly-'_

SNAP!

She cringed. _'Why me?'_

The elf slowly turned around to face Sera once more. He raised an eyebrow and gave a 'are you kidding me' kind of look.

Sera raised her hands up in defeat. "Heh heh heh...no hard feelings right, Sunshine? I mean I had to blast you. You were going to capture me!"

He frowned. "I'm not going to capture you."

Sera blinked. "I thought-and you-but you captured Em's mom and-you're the prince-why not?" she stuttered.

The dark prince grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "First of all," he said holding up a finger, "never EVER call me 'Sunshine' again. Second, the only reason I kidnapped her mother was to get her to kill my father. And third, I thought _you_ were going to kill me."

The teen girl huffed. "Well, excuse me! First of all," she sassed and mimicked his actions, "sorry I offended you, _Princess_. Second, that's still not a good reason to kidnap two kids' mother. And third, do you really think I could kill you? His royal High-ass, Prince what's-his-face?"

_Ouch. A little feisty aren't we?_

"Shut. UP," she grumbled.

"That," he gestured to her stone, "is exactly why I thought you could kill me."

_Young Master, why not prove him right?_

_'Didn't your mother ever tell you no means NO?'_

Sera sighed tiredly and ran a hand through her black locks. "Look, um, whatever your name is-"

"Trellis."

"-Trellis, all I want to do is find my friends and go home. I'm not going to kill you. Or anyone for that matter. Either leave me alone or help me out," she offered.

He seemed to ponder his options; help the girl and her friends and officially become a traitor in his father's eyes or simply leave and face his wrath alone.

Like hell he would go back.

Trellis walked passed the girl and replied, "Luger is probably close to finding them by now. If we hurry we may get there before he does."

"Eh?! You mean you're actually going to help me?" Sera jogged up beside him.

The prince rolled his eyes but chose to remain silent.

"Aw come on! Why so serious, Sunshine?"

He glared at her.

Sera grinned back. "Ok, then. Allons-y!"


	4. The Battle with Luger

**A/N: OK, I OFFICALLY DESCIDED TO MAKE THIS A TRELLIS/OC FIC. I AM A HARDCORE TREMILLY FAN HOWEVER SINCE I HAVE YET TO SEE A TRELLIS/OC STORY ON FANFICTION I'LL BE THE FIRST! ANYWAY, TELL ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED OR NOT! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"**NO!**"

"...Now?"

Trellis turned and glared at her. "I swear if you ask me again, I will kill you," he seethed.

"Sorry! It's just...you're so quiet and what-not. I get really uncomfortable when it's extremely quiet," Sera admitted.

He raised an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to care?"

"Yes, 'cause you're SUCH a nice and caring person, Sunshine," she drawled.

"Ha. Very funny...AND MY NAME ISN'T SUNSHINE!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez, Miss Priss, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

The elf prince vigorously messaged his temples, immediately regretting his decision to help her.

Absentmindedly, Sera sniffed the air.

"Hey...do you smell smoke?"

Trellis sniffed as well and frowned. "That's not good."

"What does it mean?"

"It means we need to pick up the pace," Trellis grabbed her wrist and started dragging her further up. "Luger might have already found your friends."

Immediately, she broke out in a run.

"Hey wait!"

Sera ignored his pleas and continued to run faster and faster until she saw two figures up ahead. There laid an unconscious Emily, Leon, and Miskit. Luger stood above them. He raised his sword and was about to plunge it through the young stonekeeper's heart.

"STOP!" Sera shot out a green mist from her stone and it struck the elf. She knelt beside Emily and tried to wake her. "Em?! Wake up, Emily!" Beside her Leon stirred.

"Leon!"

"S-Sera! Look out!"

A trail of energy shot out from the Luger's stone but was stopped by a blue mist.

"Idiot. Didn't I tell you to wait for me?" scolded the elf prince.

"Heh. S-Sorry," Sera murmured.

"TRELLIS!" Luger roared, "You treacherous fool! What are you doing?!"

"What I know is right. It's over, Luger. You can't win. Father has taught me everything he has taught you."

"No...not everything."

Suddenly, Luger broke out in a maniacal laughter and began to grow larger and larger until he towered over them.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Leon shouted.

Leon and Sera picked up Emily and Miskit and moved them just before a large foot came crashing down. The shockwave caused the cliff to crumble. Sera, Leon, Emily, and Miskit fell.

As they plummeted farther down, they were caught by a giant hand.

"I got 'em!" It was Navin piloting the house.

"Nice catch squirt!" Sera said, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks," he frowned, "What's wrong with Em?"

"She's in a battle of her own against the stone," Leon explained while laying her down.

"Navin! We got big and ugly on our 12:00!" Cogsley called from the cockpit. He scurried to his seat and held the controls. Luger proceeded to throw a punch at the house but it was blocked. Navin used that advantage to deliver a jab to his face.

"Yeah! Get him, Navin!" Sera cheered.

He went for another blow but Lugar grabbed the mechanical arm and ripped it from the rest of the house. Then he did the same with the other.

"We're going down! Brace yourselves!" Cogsley yelled.

The house tumbled to the ground in defeat.

"Status report!"

"We lost all power to our systems! We're practically sitting ducks!" Navin said exasperated.

"Sera-"

"Oh no, Leon, I know what you're thinking. How in the world will I be able to lift this house!?" she exclaimed.

"You have to try! If you don't this is the end of _everything_ the resistance has been fighting for. _Everyone_ here will die!"

"O-Ok. I'll try."

Sera took a deep breath and focused the stone's energy to move throughout the house. Her mind felt the stone lift up the house and the arms as well.

"All systems back online! We have full power!"

"Then kick his butt, Navin!"

He proceeded to give blow after blow to the giant elf.

"You're doing great, Sera. Keep it up," Leon encouraged.

"I-I don't k-know if I can. It h-hurts," she panted. Black spots were already invading her vision and sweat started to form.

_Why are you putting yourself through this?_

_'NOT NOW!'_

_Just give in, Young Master. It will be so much easier for you._

_'Not. A. Chance.'_

_So be it._

Sera's body trembled as she collapsed to her knees. The green mist started to disappear and the house was losing power. Suddenly a pink mist appeared, replacing the green energy.

"E-Emily..."

The red-head gave a weak smile. "Hey."

All Sera remembers is the sound of her friends cheering before fading into black.

* * *

"Sera...Sera wake up."

The teen slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Em? What time is it?"

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Inside the house."

"So, I'm not dead and neither are you. Does that mean we won?"

"Yeah."

Sera squealed and embraced the girl. "Dude we're freaking awesome!"

Emily laughed. "I guess we are. Come on, Navin and Mom wants to see you."

"You mean your mom is cured too?! OMG we are beyond awesome! That means we can go home right?"

"I have to stay, Sera."

"Huh, why?"

"This world needs my help and after what I've been through I wouldn't feel right just simply abandoning it. But you guys...I don't want my family to be in danger," she explained.

"Newsflash, I have a stone too! I can do the same things as you. That means I can help protect everyone! Besides, do you really think your family is just gonna ditch you because 'it's too dangerous'?"

"No I guess not," Emily chuckled.

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not!" Sera declared.

"Ok, then."

Sera grinned and pinched the young stonekeeper's cheek. "Aw! My little Emi is all grown up!" she cooed.

"Ugh, please don't call me that!"

"Why not? Little Emi always loved it when I called her that!"

"Yeah when I was like five!"

The teen just shook her head and stood up. "Man, I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Emily deadpanned.

Sera winked. "You know that's right."

* * *

**A/N PART 2: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT AMULET BOOK 6 PLEASE LOOK AT MY FORUM! SERIOUSLY! GO NOW! ASAP!**


	5. The Counting of Stars

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ONE REPUBLIC ;)**

* * *

The morning started off...well... the house broke down. So the group was pretty much stuck in the middle of nowhere. That being said, it didn't damper Sera's mood. (To be honest no one really thinks she even know there is something wrong.) She was too focused on other things like...

"Hey Em! Check out my new clothes!" Sera yelled as she burst through the library where she found Leon and Emily. Gone was the dirt covered jeans and t-shirt and in its place was clothing vaguely similar to Emily's. The teen took the cloak, flourished it behind her, and in a deep voice said, "I'm batman!"

Emily giggled while Leon was utterly confused. "He's fictional character," Emily stated simply.

"Ah. As I was saying Cieils was believed to have disappeared or destroyed depending on who you ask." He flipped through a few pages in a book. "Before the Elf Army set fire to the city many years ago stonekeepers were the rulers of Alledia. They came to be known as the Guardian Council. Five powerful stonekeepers who comprised the Council were chosen to govern Alledia. For nearly a century Alledia was at peace."

"I'm guessing afterwards is when things started getting screwy," Sera asked.

"Yes," he continued, "It came as a surprise when Gulfen, the nation of the Elves, rose up and attacked neighboring districts. The Council retaliated but underestimated the Elf King's power. Cielis was the city that suffered the most. After the Elves burned it down nothing but a giant crater was left. Most people believe that the city perished but their are a few that think it survived somehow. Legend says that the Guardian Council lifted the city into the clouds so it could be safely rebuilt. If it still exists, our goal is to find the city. It's the only chance we have in defeating the Elf King."

"So let me get this straight, once upon a time Alledia was cool and all that, then the Elves from Golfing-"

"Gulfen," Leon corrected.

"-whatever. They came and burned a city down and said city may or may not be hiding in a bunch of clouds?"

"And we're going to find the city," Emily added.

"Ok-ay...where do we start?"

"We start by heading to the nearest town. Since we can't do that in Silas' house that's why I had Cogsley build us transports," the fox-man said.

"Huh? What happened to the house?" (Didn't I tell you?)

Emily facepalmed.

* * *

The transports were ready and everyone was sitting in their chosen spots.

"Where exactly are we going?" Emily asked.

"A small port town called Nautlis. It's a few miles east of where we are now. Once we get there we'll need to charter an airship," Leon explained.

"You mean we will be in an actual flying ship?! Awesome!" Navin beamed.

"Sit down, Navin, before you fall out," Karen said.

"Yes mom."

Everyone delved into a silence. A silence Sera couldn't bear for more than 5 minutes.

"Hey squirt," Sera whispered, "wanna help me get this party started?"

"How? There's not a lot we can do," he whispered back. Emily started to eye the two questionably when Sera formed a mischievous smirk.

**"**_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars_

_Yeah we'll be counting stars_**"**

Navin got the hint and joined in.

**"**_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_**"**

Sera could see Emily's resolve falter. No one can resist to singing on a road trip.

**"**_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_**"**

Whoomp, there it is! They got her.

**"**_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_**"**

Halfway through the song Karen joined in and even Leon started humming the tune.

**"**_Oh, take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river _

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river _

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river _

_The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river _

_The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me..._

_...makes me feel alive_

___Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_**"**

Everyone burst out in laughter after the song was over.


End file.
